User talk:Isdrakthül
You have new messages (show most recent) ToC This would be a good week to suggest Zant/Vaati again. I would support it this week in an attempt to make sure MM doesn't make it again. But thats just me. If you don't want to re-suggest it yet, that's up to you. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Another idea would be Vaati/Byrne. I've been waiting for that fight, but I can't suggest. Zant and Vaati sound cool too! --Wind Mage 23:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! I didn't know TM! In for your intrest, both were apprentices of sages. Both are villians that are from a "toon link" handheld...and I had other reasons but I forgot. --Wind Mage 23:48, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm a bit confused, I have read the rules for voting on fight suggestions, but I'm not sure which rule I broke, since you removed the vote, could you tell me what I did wrong? ~ Jioplip Rollback Found it RE:Weapons Are you ok? Hmm...this is just me overlooking our interactions. It seems to me... like you almost have some sort of grudge against me. Almost everything I say you either oppose, dsagree, or are offended by. Almost everything I think, you think I shouldn't, or are offended by. I'm kind of intrested, why is that so? It's irritating me alot. Why do you do that? You haven't made hadly any (or none at all) positive comments to me, while I'm here. May I ask why? --Wind Mage 21:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm....but it seems like you get offended way to easily (example: my blog recently) also, you complain over such little things (like, 97% out of 100 is rsdundent, by the way, I changed it, but you didn't say a thing) --Wind Mage 22:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, well you insult me by suggesting that my definition of a Zelda fan is wrong! YOU insulted MY thinking! And why do you point out everything I do wrong, can't you let it go? --Wind Mage 23:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : I never made an insult, I was saying what I believed. That isn't insulting! I can think what I can think! --Wind Mage 23:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, as long as you aren't insulting others and deriding their status as fans. --AuronKaizer ' 23:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh boo hoo! Some dude on the internet has a definition of a Zelda fan, and I don't fit in that catigory!! This is deeply offense, cause I'm not a TRUE Zelda fan in that random guys point of view...--Wind Mage 23:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : You get your head straight! I never said oni was one, cause, how could I know if he likes EVERY zelda? Also my opinion matters to me, but it shouldn't personally offend you if it wasn't meant to be that way! --Wind Mage 00:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Ring Pages What is Regarding Ancent gold Coin / Ancient gold part In my game it is known as Ancient gold Coin see the picture. I did buy my game on the release day in Sweden the game is in English but it could be differences in the names in the games released in different nations Ware did you buy your game?Agge.se (talk) 16:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok I dident know that. I think that things white dual name should be listed as both names at lest on the Treasures and simular pages. Agge.se (talk) I added redirects for white pearl loop and Priceless stone. the only reason I started to edit the treasure and train part pages was thet in some train cart the coin was listed as "Ancient gold coin" and in some as "Ancient gold part" so the only thing I did was the same on all parts and in the end that is the only thing I care about and that it exist some possibility to search on the alternative names. What is a "shoutbox"? What is this "Shoutbox" thing? I don't think I've ever heard of it before.--Black Dragon I'm not doing anything suspicious, really! 22:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : -'Isdrak ' 00:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I went to sign that page.Black I'm not doing anything suspicious! Really! RE:Font Picture Basically all you need to do, is pick a font from here and a color for the outline (preferably in hex so I don't have to put the RGB in) and whether you want black or white as the font color, or if you want that an entirely different color. Once I get this info, I'll get started. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 00:47, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, I seem to be screwing up things left and right Sidebar I thought that Isn't The Wind Waker your most favorite Zelda? You might just think this is interesting.--Black I'm not doing anything suspicious! Really! Thanks Sorry I Was So Rude As you already know, I was pretty PO'd last month because my driver's license was temporarily revoked due to a repeat of speeding tickets and I didn't know what I was thinking at that time. So I'm sorry for trashing your page. If I were .}} Why I'm such a failure I'm sorry I'm acting so arrogant all of a sudden. I was given a nice compliment last night and I'm not used to getting nice compliments. I'll stop acting this way, of course. I'm talking about what I said in that Crayk vs. Phytops suggestion I made for the ToC. About how I bragged. I'm really mad at myself, right now.--Black I'm not doing anything suspicious! Really! Thank you Thank you for helping me out! I have noticed that you have been helping me a lot.--Black I'm not doing anything suspicious! Really! Large Wikis I'd count you, if you were interested in joining us. Shoot me an email at morgon DOT kanter AT gmail and we can work out details. Surgo (talk) 04:20, September 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC I'd appreciate if you'd get back on the IRC, I'm not done talking to you. I do tend to get busy on the irc. I do have a life. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 00:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :I think it might be best to resolve this in talk page format. As such, I've left you a message. -'Isdrak ' 00:39, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't want it to be brought to the wikia. KTHXBYE. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 00:42, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Why not? -'Isdrak ' 00:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just please take it to the IRC. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 00:45, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I will if you insist, but I think it should be here. Using talk pages makes flaming on either side of the issue a matter of public record and imposes civility guidelines that the IRC does not. -'Isdrak ' 00:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm not bringing my problems here again. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 00:51, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::What do you mean? Also, using talk pages will let us have more than a five-minute conversation (I have fencing soon). -'Isdrak ' 00:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Just please get on the IRC. I'm hardly on the wiki right now. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 00:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I know but... It's worth a try. I really don't care who thinks I'm a douche. I'm semi-serious. Oh, and you're (as a wiki) putting bad experiences with one wiki against you joining several good wikis. I'm probably going to fail, but at least I'll have tried to not fail. It's always worth a try. And hey, who knows, mabye the douches are right.-- AM666999talk 14:26, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :And as for "nothing could be gained from joining with them", all I have to say is I disagree. And you probably do as well, if you think about it. Not that I'm telling you what to think because I think you can make the connections yourself.-- AM666999talk 14:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I rather doubt that you have any qualifications to make a psycological deduction. As for the rest: I have already stated that a direct merger would not be nessicary. From an outsiders perspective, your content is not better in every way, neither is thiers. As for the "thinking you can make the connections yourself", obviously I was wrong. As for me not having any arguments, here they are: Peace is better than argument, you'd have a larger userbase if you could make them see that argument isn't worth it, and their wiki is as equally good as yours, however much it pains you to realise it. And as for two good wikis of NIWA: Bulbapedia (undisputable, just look at any page about a pokemon), and Super Mario Wiki (Huge, with lots of info, largest mario wiki there is). I have no want to be a hero, and you're right, all that is bull and I saw it before you did. I knew as soon as you said you didn't get along with ZW that it would be exceptionally hard for me, remember I didn't know at first. I just thought it was a good idea. So I did not have any want to be a hero. And just because people here will argue against the idea, doesn't make it any less good.-- AM666999talk 15:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, all I am doing is debating my point. Why? Because others decided to debate. Secondly, I do not think it is up to you to decide that your wiki is better than anyone elses as you will be inclined towards bias. Thirdly, any hate experienced online, or disagreement, or any other such negative emotion is not "real" in the sense that you do not know the people involved, and if people could be made to realise it then arguments would be confined to disagreements, and an emotionless (meaning controlled emotions, not drone) disagreement is easily logically compromised. Fourthly, anyone sane (sorry) would be able to realise that Bulbapedia and Super Mario wiki are better than this one, and Zelda wiki is roughly equal (harder to see from your point of view and I understand that). My reasons are not faulty and I have been consistent throughout with my arguments, unlike your good selves, and the only reasons that you're not persuaded are that no one ever likes to be wrong, and there is emotional stress involved. I know you are not going to merge, but it is worth a try. Quite often a collective mass is wrong anyway, Galilleo got killed for believing the world goes round the sun, no one believed in evolution, America still endorses guns etc. There is no way that societies are always right, and there is no way that this "society" is right. Anyway, I'm definitely not deluded (however I will grant I am stubborn... :]). As for the future of this site, I think I do have a say. It's wikia's property. I should mention that a wiki needs a higher, commercial affority, that follows the rules, otherwise debates are decided by the dictators (you(sorry again)). So by all that is just I should be able to have my say on any future variation of this wiki. I really don't think it is up to you to decide what I do and do not have a say in. Freedom of Speech.-- AM666999talk 16:28, October 9, 2010 (UTC) *sounds terrible (tired), but it gets my point across. :*Oh, and if I wasn't emotianally drained I would be feeling emotianally battered. Notice I held off the insults till the bitter end but you did not. So thank you for that .-- AM666999talk 16:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC)